Irrationality
by MarandaBeth
Summary: There's a new Volturi member, and she's got a task that must be done--one that involves Jacob and Renesmee.


**CHAPTER 1-**

**RPOV**

"**It's pretty out today, huh, Jake?" I asked my best friend, Jacob Black.**

**Sunny weather wasn't very typical for the place I lived--Forks, Washington. Most of the time it was dreary and temperatures hardly rose over forty or fifty degrees. **

"**It sure is, but it'll probably rain the rest of the month. Good thing we got a day of play in," he said, grinning from ear to ear. **

**Jacob and I had gone out to play, since the weather was so nice. We played hide and seek for hours, me winning more often that Jake did. I knew he let me though; he was five times better than me when it came to hide and seek. **

"**We should get going, though, Nessie. Your mom and dad are probably starting to worry. We don't want them to send a search party after us now, do we?" he said, still grinning. **

**I chuckled. "No, I guess not." He phased and I climbed onto his back. **

**His body, warmer than mine, felt good to me. His temperature ran at about 108.9 degrees, because he was a shape-shifter. As he ran, I rested my cheek against his warm fur, smiling happily. I loved Jake. He was my hero, my best friend, the big brother that I would never have. Nothing could break our bond. **

**MPOV**

"**Meighan?" I heard someone call my name and instantly looked up from the book I was reading. **

**Shutting it and lying it on my desk, I replied, "Yes?"**

**The door to my room opened and my uncle, Aro, walked in. "Hello, Aro," I greeted him. He took two more steps into my room, then closed the door behind him. **

"**Hello, dear one," he said. **

**I looked up into his eyes. "Something wrong?" I asked, unsure of what to expect. **

**He frowned slightly, then answered, "Yes…I suppose you could say that…" Aro paused.**

**I waited politely. No one irritated Aro and got away with it. I must always be respectful and as patient as he wanted me to be in his presence. **

"**A task awaits you, my dear one." His voice seemed mysterious to me, and I soon became curious. Whatever could he want **_**me**_** to do? There were so many more vampires that were part of the Volturi, ones that were so much more talented than I was. **

**He took my hand in both of his. I didn't pull back. He wanted to know what I thought about this. Of course. Slightly leaning over my hand, he closed his eyes. And after several seconds of looking into every thought I had ever had, he released me, and his eyes rested on my face as he straightened again. **

"**Curious," he said. It wasn't a question, of course, just merely a statement. He **_**knew **_**I was curious. **

**I wished I could hear what **_**he was thinking. Unfortunately, I only heard the thoughts of those who weren't related to me. And Aro was my uncle, from a very, very long line of generations. **_

_**Yes, I had mind powers. They were strange, but they were mind powers, just the same. If I wasn't the least bit related to the person I was dealing with, I could easily know what was going through their head at that exact moment, though I did have to really focus to make it clear enough to understand, which made me unable to read multiple minds at once. **_

_**I could also speak to them through my mind, so it was as if I could have silent conversations with others. I could read what they thought, and then speak back. It was actually neat, and it fascinated me that I even had a talent at all. **_

"_**Come with me, please" my uncle beckoned, interrupting my reverie. **_

_**I followed Aro without hesitation, and he led me down the long dark hallway outside my room. He paused in front of a large door, turning the knob quickly, and stepping inside. **_

_**Caius, as well as the not-so-easily-entertained Marcus, stood in the center of the room, their backs to us. Marcus was slumped, a position revealing the boredom he felt right now. But Caius was stiff, and he seemed to be resentful. **_

_**It wasn't curiosity that nearly overwhelmed me this time, but fear, creeping up on me as I stared at the two figures in dark cloaks that were identical to the ones Aro and I wore. **_

_**The two's thoughts terrified me as I concentrated on them, making the pictures and words vivid. **_

_**I was afraid to speak, afraid that they would find it disrespectful, and punish me if I did. But I quickly decided to ask a question anyway, almost unable to resist clearing up all of the confusion. I would ask Aro about the unfamiliar name that was running through Caius' and Marcus' minds. **_

_**Gathering up every last bit of courage I had left, I asked quietly, "Whose Reneemse?" **_


End file.
